RoyxEdward The Desk Full Metal Alchemist Yaoi
by Sweet Q
Summary: Roy sees Edward writing up a report, but he finds the report not good enough, so he shows Edward it's quality that counts. *wink*


Roy comes up from behind and peers over the blonde's head to look at his report.  
"So FullMetal.....you think this is a good report?"  
"It's four in the morning Colonel"  
"It doesn't matter about time FullMetal, it's about...."He pushes Edward's upper torso on the desk and smirks," Quality"  
As Roy pushed Edward down on the desk with his smirking face, Edward struggled to get back up.

"This isn't funny Colonel." Edward blushed and flustered. "I want to get up, let me go."  
The black haired grinned and bent over Edward, not quite touching, as if a breath would bring them closer together, "Oh you'll be up FullMetal....But I won't let you go....""W-what Colonel, what...where are you hands going!?" Edward wriggled to escape, but Roy's hands had slipped to his thighs and pinned him against the desk.  
Roy swished his hands on Edward's thighs, very gently touching and teasing Edward's nerves to peaks. A full shudder ran down Edward's body, and Roy caught it with his mouth and tongue when he licked and nibbled the nape of the blonde's neck.  
"Colo--....Roy...." Edward twisted round to face the colonel, "W-why are you doing this?" Edward put a fist to his face to hide his blush.  
Roy stared at the blonde, closed in tighter, their lips brushing as he spoke,"Because I love you." And with that Roy pushed Edward onto the desk and crawled up his body to join him on the desk. He flung the work and pens away as they rolled into Edward's body, distracting his work and his used his tongue to make wet rings on his ear lobe.  
Roy ripped open the blonde's jacket and teared through the shirt in a hurry to get to Edward's body. His need fuelling his body into desperate acts. He tilted his head down towards the blonde's chest and began to manipulate a nipple with his tongue and teeth, his hand mimicking the moves on the other nipple.

Edward groaned and shivered, he couldn't help man he admired for so long, loved for even longer....was touching him in ways he'd never known to make him feel like this. His body burned like slow magma, changing his chemistry deep within himself. He felt like he'd burst at just the tip of Roy's tongue and fingers. He yearned and reached out to Roy's head and grabbed his hair, pulling the black haired towards him and kissed him with tongue and teeth.  
Roy moaned, the sound revebrated down his chest along Edward's. He grinded himself against the front of the blonde's pants, feeling both their erections turning to solid rods. He ripped off the Edward's trousers, licking at the hollow between the hips and stomach. He felt half-crazed with the scent of his beloved. He moved further down and stroked the tip of Edward's manhood.  
Roy rubbed his cheek gently, staring into Edward's eyes. Edward nodded, his face more red than a cherry, he leaned back and gave himself completely up to Roy. The colonel dropped his head to the base of Edward's manhood, gently sliding his tongue up along it.

Roy explored the length and width of Edward, sliding back and forth. He began to swirl his tongue around the tip, convulsing his throat as he slide Edward inside. He began to suck, using his tongue as pressure. He gently used teeth to add more, he felt Edward's manhood jerk and Edward's body stretch out in pleasure.  
Edward could feel Roy's mouth, it was so hot and the pressure....it was unmeasurable. He felt as if everything was ten times its size, the slickness of Roy's saliva trickling down onto his hips, the gently grazing of his teeth and the intoxicating feeling of his throat rippling around his manhood. He groaned loudly and stretched his hands out, clawing at the sides of the desk in need. Roy felt Edward nearing his limit and drew back. He flipped Edward onto his stomach and zipped his own pants down. The sound made Edward tremble and turn around to look at the pure wildness of Roy's face. He shuddered as Roy stroked his manhood in front of him and gently lowered it on to his buttocks.  
Roy swayed to and forth across the creaminess of Edward's skin with himself. Edward's skin was so smooth...so warm....so needy...He pushed Edward up on to his knees facing forward towards the wall with his back against Roy's jacket.  
Edward let out a whimper and moaned at Roy to continue...."Please Roy..."

Roy slide his fingers away from Edward, and pulled his jacket off along with his shirt. He pushed his bare skin along the back of Edward's, gently rubbing up and down. "Beg Edward....beg for me to finish..."Roy whispered in the blonde's ear and licked it surely. Edward shuddered more, "Please....please....." He tried to move to touch Roy more, but he was locked into position.  
Roy moved Edward to balance just at the tip of his manhood, it felt like steel....so hard...it also begged for him to finish it. He almost won more patience to tease Edward with....but, "Roy....Take me please....I love you...." And all of Roy's hard earned patience fled him.

Edward was pushed straight down along Roy's manhood, he slid on so well and then Roy began to pump in and out.  
He felt inside Edward, it was hotter than a desert and seemed to suck him straight in as he slided in and out fast. Roy knew he wasn't going to last long, but he felt that it was the same for Edward too.  
Edward could feel Roy pumping in and out, stretching him so wide, he thought he couldn't fit Roy all in. But it seemed like they fitted perfectly. Hot flushes spread along Edward's spine as Roy bite along his spine as he thrust deeply inside of the blonde.  
Edward convulsed around Roy, Roy's voice groaning out in pleasure as he repeated Edward's name over and over. Edward yelled the same as pressure began to grow, he couldn't help it since Roy was so perfect in his handiwork. The pressure built between them, they became a mass of teeth, tongue, sucking, thrusting, fondling and kissing frenzy. It was all too much and the pressure spilled out and they came at the same time. They lay on the desk, panting heavily as Roy spooned himself against the back of Edward.

Roy kissed the cheek of Edward and whispered, "I love you, Fullmetal."  
Edward chuckled and whispered back, "I love you too, Colonel."  
"I hate both of you, now get off of my desk and file in those Reports Colonel Mustang!" Riza trotted in, with a video camera.

The End 


End file.
